


A short fear: poem

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: yall idk anymorelike fuck stephen king but he said something when he said what makes you think i have a choice?(but also fuck stephen king)





	A short fear: poem

youve been on my mind  
and being on my mind makes people mad most of the time  
its not the funnest place to be even when im just enjoying me


End file.
